Wilted Flower
by divine divinity
Summary: Sam contracts a deadly virus while attacked on a mission, the SGC attempt to find a cure but time is running out, fast. As she lies in fear and pain can they save her or will they lose Sam forever? Post Continuum. Team Fic. J/S. Strong emotion. Dark.
1. Bloody Rose

**Authors Note:** I got this idea from a dream; it was so vivid and intense, like I was watching it or part of it. I haven't been able to shake it for days so here it is. Please let me know what needs improvement, I'm trying my best to write better and need advice.

Hope this is ok I wanted to start it like and episode, calm and then bam trouble!

This is post Continuum, by say 4 months or so. Sam is back with SG1, to me thats where she was at the end of Continuum having returned from Atlantis, this story will have nothing to do with SGU, I've only seen a few episodes and don't feel confident enough to link it in anywhere.

Deep breath... well uh here we go...

* * *

The early morning sun filtered through the soft clouds to warm Colorado Springs below, General Hank Landry waited patiently in traffic on his way to the SGC.

For the first time in what felt like a decade he was calm. There was still plenty to worry about, funding for starters, but Ba'al was gone, whatever his back up plan was nothing had happened yet and all evidence pointed to its failure.

The Ori were gone too, no longer a threat to their very existence. The Ori followers in the Milky-Way were happy to renounce them as Gods and return to their normal lives, more aware than ever in the need for their own control. In the Ori galaxy Toman was doing a good job of leading his people, rebuilding their beliefs in not the Ori but in unity, family and kindness, good values taught in their bible but twisted to make them submissive slaves. The former Ori solider spread the truth of the Ori and taught of the friendship gained along their path to freedom. It was rough but the priors spread the word too, supporting Toman and the new ways which made the locals happier to believe it. Earth was doing what it could, not wanting to interfere too much, just there if they needed them, just like when the Jaffa were first free.

For a moment the Lucian alliance entered into the General's thoughts, now lead by the bounty hunter Ventrell. Who for the time seemed smart enough to leave Earth and the SGC personal alone was still causing a lot of problems for them out there. The evil casa space corn was still being used to enslave populations and fund the more adventurous interests of the thieves. But for now the SGC had little information on which to act so had no choice but to turn their attentions to other priorities.

Finally arriving at the gates to NORAD General Landry passed through security easily. The daily routine had become second nature, he complimented the men on duty, who reported nothing of interest had happened below, a very wet and disgruntled SG14 returned early from a planet in the middle of a savage thunder storm, the ruins they were investigating were pointless.

Meeting him at the elevator Chief Master Sergeant Walter Hariman informed the General on what he missed while at home. Nothing much had happened, SG1 checked in from P3X-7449, the friendly locals were showing them Goa'uld ruins that seemed promising. There was a mild explosion in one of the labs, Dr Lee's latest experiment going array, but apparently the results were "amazing!" and SG14 had been confined to medical quarantine while they got over their colds.

General Landry ventured via the infirmary to greet Carolyn and get an update from her. His relationship with his daughter was mending well, he was learning to show her more respect and affection, his time with her was important to him, as limited as it was and Carolyn deeply appreciated his effort.

.'.

By the time Walter brought some lunch to the General in his office mid afternoon he felt he had achieved very little with his day. He was behind in meetings with various members of his staff and was dreading the phone call from the pentagon that was due any moment. He had spent the morning playing phone tag with the annoying politicians and he was seriously tempted to let Vala "deal" with them. Watching that girl shamelessly insult the powerful people of this world was very entertaining and had interesting results.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he allowed himself a moment of calm, when the Stargaze program was protecting Earth, bringing in fascinating ancient information or new tech for Area 51 to play with the General was left alone. But in the rare moments when his people weren't getting killed off fighting for something a rather, the big wigs seemed to think it a good time to stick their noses in and demand more results.

While his eyes were closed and the General's mind was spiralling with all the pressure upon his shoulders the sound he dreaded most erupted throughout the SGC.

The alarms screamed, warning lights flashed and he heard the defence teams rushing to their positions and the familiar sound of the iris closing.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Walter's voice confirmed over the base sound system what the General already knew.

Rushing down the stairs to the control room, he was in time to see SG1's iris code to be received and confirmed, his heart skipped a beat as he quietly prayed for their safety. His face betrayed no fear and his voice was steady and in control as he quickly ordered his people to their duties. "Open the iris, med teams stand by!"

"StarGate command! Were coming in hot!" Came Colonel Mitchells stressed voice through the radio.

"Your way is clear Colonel!" The General responded. "Defence teams are standing by!"

Goa'uld staff blasts came zooming through the gate exploding against the reinforced walls, the defence teams stood their ground, ready to fire at anyone but the lead team. A collective breath was held as anxious seconds dragged on but finally the welcome sight of SG1 came staggering through the watery event horizon. The iris sealed the gate behind them and the defence teams stood down, it was a moment or two before anyone really saw what was on the ramp.

SG1 stood there, muddy, red faced, exhausted and terrified. Clutched in Teal'c's strong arms was Colonel Samantha Carter, unconscious and bloody. She looked like a morbid rag doll, unmoving and pale, a broken fragile creature.


	2. Doctors Work

**Authors Note:** Thanks to the amazing response I have had to this I have taken my laptop to work and am writing in my breaks. I have no medical knowledge so I'm sorry for how this chapter lacks in that area. Let me know what needs work, what you would like to see and anything that is wrong.

Thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews and subscriptions, you made my day so much better.

* * *

The SGC was a blur of movement as Doctor Carolyn Lam and her team rushed into the gate room stealing Teal'c's precious team mate from his strong grip and whisking her away onto the trolley. The team had already entered the hall, heading towards the operating room before anyone had time to really process the situation. This was what she did best, this was why she was there, to save the ones who saved the world.

SG1registered the absence of their friend and hurried to trail behind the medical team rapidly working to stop the steady flow of warm thick blood from the Colonel. They were so focused on their team mate SG1 had no clue of the chaos unfolding around them as the rest of the base begun to panic. All they saw was their beloved team mate lying motionless, fighting for her life.

Hands grabbed at the team, dragging them away from the gurney and pulled them in another direction towards the infirmary. The Doctors began poking and prodding and trying to heal the wounds of the uncooperative team. Questions bounced off them like it was another language as they stared silently in utter shock out the door and into the hall where'd they'd last seen Sam. They just escaped hell but still felt as if in the very deepest circle of the underworld, pain ripped through them. Not from their injuries but at the thought of losing her, the beautiful bubbly blonde who they all adored.

General Landry entered the infirmary only moments after SG1 had been forcibly taken there. He didn't pester his lead team but simply walked amongst them, a comforting reassuring presence.

.'.

The doctors worked quickly on the anxious team members, cleaning burns, stitching deep lacerations and disinfecting their damaged bodies. Occasionally one would wince or hiss in pain, the others would react instantly to their friend, jerking from their own thoughts to turn to them. Part of them knew they were home, that they were free, safe. But they were still felt as if trapped on the planet, afraid of the slightest movement.

Colonel Mitchell rose quickly once his doctor had left his side to get something. He attempted to leave the infirmary, half naked and partially patched up, to check on Sam but General Landry blocked his path.

"Not now son." The General gently said, "You need to rest."

The Colonel was unsteady on his feet but refused to move, General Landry gently laid a hand on the Colonel's shoulder and lead him back to bed.

"Let Carolyn do her job. There is nothing you can do now." Mitchell's eye's stared empty and hallow towards the door. "You got them home son. Rest. Your home." The General gently reassured the shell shocked Colonel. While his own heart ached for Carter it was important that the General make sure the others were looked after, there was nothing else that could be done. He had to trust Carolyn.

.'.

Time moved too slowly without news, minutes turned into excruciating hours and the hours turned into what felt like years. No one dared venture towards the operating room; SG1 had direct orders from Landry to stay put and cooperate with the medical staff.

Doctor Lam was in full control of the whole area and her people ran about on her orders, ignoring everyone else. No one stopped or questioned the nurse getting more of Sam's blood type from the base storage, but simply held the door for her, the small smile she offered was not returned.

SG1 were often hurt, more so than most teams, but the dark cloud looming over the base told them something was different this time, something was very wrong.

.'.

Bruised, bandaged and broken SG1 sat propped up in their beds, unconsciously monitoring one and other for signs of pain or further injury. Vala lay asleep in Daniel's arms, twitching and stirring from the nightmares that plagued her, the others watched her, pain openly expressed in their expressions.

"What the hell did they do to them?" Grunted out an angry Colonel Mitchell.

Daniel shook his head to show his equal confusion, the mission had gone sideways so damn fast he couldn't even figure out _why_ things turned so bad.

Vala awoke just before Doctor Lam returned to the infirmary, ten hours after they had last seen Sam. Carolyn was obviously exhausted, dark circles hung under her sunken eyes and her expression was defeated.

The team was alert and desperately craved information, the doctor found the closet seat and collapsed into it. Cameron, always the gentleman brought her some water. Her eyes avoided the team as she launched into speech.

"She has severe internal damage. Three cracked ribs, a punctured lung, her left arm is broken. Her skull is fractured in two places and her brain has swelled to a dangerous size." Doctor Lam began to fill them in on of Sam's injuries. "She has lost a lot of blood... Too much." She paused for more water. "It was very touch and go, every time we'd stop a bleed we'd find another. She's a mess. We got her under a scanner and were able to repair most of the damage."

"Most?" Daniel questioned when Carolyn didn't continue.

Sighing heavily the doctor continued. "The lacerations to her flesh run into deep tissue, they have severed vital muscles and tendons. There is no way to tell if they will heal properly until the swelling goes down. And there is a high chance Sam will never walk again. The damage to her spine was too severe." Carolyn dared not met the eyes of SG1 as they took in the information. "She's strong, shes' a fighter but..." She paused to pull herself together. "But if she doesn't wake up in the next seventy-two hours I don't think she ever will."

"May we see her?" Vala was the only one to speak, the others too focused on the doctor's last words.

"In a bit." Carolyn replied her, "I thought you'd want to know the news. I have to debrief Landry and Sam needs time to rest but you can see her from observation, nothing closer at this point I'm sorry." She left to report to General Landry.

Vala lead the battered and bruised team to medical observation room one, seemingly the only one with the strength to face what was beyond the door.

Entering the room and staring through the glass SG1 froze at the sight of Samantha.


	3. SeventyTwo Hours

**Authors Note:** Heres chapter 3, things are moving on a bit it now, I have no idea how much time has passed in this one as American Geography was not a subject at my New Zealand school. Hope you like it. Thanks to all my lovely reviews, they make me feel so much better about writing. Don't forget, let me know where my chapters need work, it helps me heaps.

* * *

It was another routine, bloodless day for General Jack O'Neill. The usual pin head politicians interfered with his important decisions, believing they had a better idea on how to do things. Even though said pin heads had never set foot on another planet, let alone had to deal with very hostile aliens.

Jack currently sat exhausted at his desk; he had been there all night trying to sort out the latest drama. It was now just past dawn and he desperately needed pie and coffee. At least at the SGC food was only a few steps away; here at his fancy command job he had less accessibility to sustenance. He missed his old team, the old job, the base and having less responsibility. But here he had more power to do the things he couldn't while part of SG1. Here he could help more and not be in mortal danger every other day. That was fun yes, but he was getting on in years and wanted a quieter life. Nothing too quiet, he was a military man after all, just something with less stress and more fishing. Fishing, was there anything better in life? He was looking forward to his retirement, the paperwork already sitting in his top draw waiting to be processed on a less stressful day.

As Jack sat contemplating the tranquillity of fishing, with a cooler of beer, some chips and possibly a little company his phone rang. He was rudely jerked from the little lake in his head and was forced back to reality. He wondered if he could hide under his desk and just wait for the bothersome person to go away... except it just kept ringing.

And ringing.

"What now?" A very annoyed Jack yelled into the other end, not caring who it was.

"Jack. Its me, Daniel." The archaeologist with bad timing answered.

Jack let out a long sigh before replying, "This isn't a very good time Daniel, I'm kind of in the middle of something." He really should get back to work, there was still so much to sort out.

"Jack." Daniel stated, exhausted and obviously upset, "Its Sam." He managed to choke out.

Jack felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and thrown into the Antarctic Ocean. It was obvious from Daniel's pained words that this was bad, very bad. That this was different to the usual SG1 peril they had always faced.

"Jack? Jack? Are you still there?" Daniel's worried voice broke through Jack's turmoil.

"Yeah. Uh Yeah." He whispered barely audible. Shock had sunk in and Jack was losing his grip on reality, rapidly falling into darkness.

"Uh. Are you ok?" Daniel stupidly asked.

Jack's reply was some sort of grunt.

"Jack..." Daniel hesitantly asked, "How soon can you get here?"

"Uh yeah. Uh." Jack cleared his throat trying to find his voice. "An 'acquaintance' owes me big; I'll be there in a few hours."

.'.

Time past in a haze of fear and confusion as Jack made his journey to the SGC, the base and people he had missed so much.

What the hell had happened?

Daniel hadn't said much and Jack didn't ask. A preliminary report had been faxed over to his office but no matter how many times Jack had read it the words didn't give him any answers. Only more questions. He couldn't make sense of _why_ Sam, _why_ kill her so slowly.

The few lines on the paper before him made Jack queasy. SG1 had been on a routine recon mission where the locals appeared friendly. The team had discovered some interesting, meaning of life, universe changing sort of ruins and requested some more time to investigate; typically the SGC gave them twenty-four more hours.

But that's when things went bad, the locals were outraged at SG1 for some reason and the team were quickly overwhelmed by the locals who had vast underground forces. The team were separated and punished for their desecration of the scared laws and Sam was taken to a far off temple.

Breaking free from their respective prisons SG1 found their way to Sam where she had been strung up in a tiny underground cell. Hung by her wrists she had been repeatedly cut, deep wounds plagued her body and she was left to bleed out, a large pool of her crimson life force gathered at her feet, which barely touched the ground.

One of the religious monks who had punished Samantha so severely laughed at the Earthlings claiming their beloved Carter to be "The chosen one."

.'.

Jack now stood in front of Doctor Carolyn Lam trying not to throw up all over her shoes. She was telling him of Sam's condition and the details of how severely those bastards had hurt her made him sick.

"Would you like to see her?" The Doctor gently offered.

Again Jack cleared his throat trying to find his elusive voice, "Uh. Yeah. Thanks." He sounded like some high school boy with only a few words in his vocabulary but the reality was he had nothing to say. What could he say?

He tried to be mentally prepared for what he saw beyond the door yet Sam's broken body still took his breath away. What he saw was against nature. Someone like Sam, beautiful inside and out wasn't supposed to be exposed to something so horrific. Jack pulled a chair towards her bed and simply stared at her pale face he could barely recognise.

Seeing her twisted and damaged slender frame broke his heart. She was covered in bandages, tubes and various medical equipment important to her recovery. There was no glow or warmth to Sam anymore, only pale skin over a broken skeleton. The terrifying truth was he could really lose her this time. She was not invincible, no matter how many times she had escaped certain death.

There was only so long you could run before it caught up to you. There was no enemy for Jack to fight, nothing for him to blow up or shoot. How was he supposed to help if he couldn't even fight the damn thing trying to take her away?

"God Carter." He finally whispered to her. "We had a plan." He gently brushed some of her stray blonde hair off her face.

"Remember Sam?" His voice was breaking, "I was going to retire to live a quiet life, with you."

Jack held her hand, trying to pull her back to the world of consciousness.

"Come on Carter. You can't leave me now." He stared at her, willing her to wake up, to look at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

Jacks voice escaped him as his heart burned, his eyes burning at the emotion screaming to get out. SG1 stared from the observation room above, feeling the same heart wrenching pain as the General, the same helplessness.

He didn't know how much time had passed before one of the machines started beeping and whining and Doctor Lam came rushing in to inspect Sam. He didn't hear the mumbling coming from the bed or feel the gentle squeeze of the soft hand in his.

"Sir?" Questioned the croaky disoriented voice of Colonel Samantha Carter.


	4. Stay

**Authors note:** I haven't had much time to write this lately. I'm sorry. Hope you like. Let me know.

* * *

Jacks sat for hours staring at Sam's broken body, willing her to wake up again.

For a few moments she was awake, she spoke and Jack felt the fear release his heart. Only for it to strangle him again minutes later when Sam slipped back unconscious.

Doctor Lam had said it was going to be ok. Sam had responded well to the quick tests Doctor Lam preformed and had a good grasp on what had happened to her. She had answered the questions well, although groggy it was a promising sign. There appeared to be no lingering effects from the damage Sam's brain had sustained. But that was just one of Sam's many injuries; it was going to be a long slow road recovery.

Yet all Jack could think about was losing her.

Colonel Samantha Carter.

She had come so far.

He was proud of her, of her achievements both military and scientific. And he was proud of the woman she had become. He selfishly thought he had played an important role in her life. But Jack remembered all the opportunities she had given him and how being a coward he let them slip by.

The woman before him, broken and bleeding was not shaped in part by him, but by his absence.

Jack remembered when Sam had flown out to visit him, just after returning from the Ori galaxy. Jack had been unable to return to the SGC to see his team, who had come so damn close to death. Again. Stupid politics kept him from being where he wanted to be.

_**Past**_

She pretended over dinner that she was there to catch up, to tell him all the fun little details of their horrific adventure. Just like always. She acted like it was just a casual meal between friends. Jack enjoyed the lie, seeing the charade but accepting it and playing his part.

After desert had come and they had both had a few drinks she became serious. The truth was coming out and Jack feared it. He much preferred the bubble they had formed, avoiding all the difficult subjects.

"I've been given the chance to help finish the Intergalactic Bridge." She blurted out staring intently into Jack's eyes. "I'll be in the "in-between" for at least a month."

Jack could see she was waiting for him to reply. So he said the only thing he could. "You helped make it happen. Only right you get to finish it." The "leader-follower" talk she was used to was not what she had wanted. He was answering safely, her commanding officer/ friend nothing more. Just like the old days.

Samantha simply looked away, finished her wine and got up to leave. There was nothing more to be said. She had her answer and she would leave with dignity.

"Sam." Jack grabbed her wrist before she could get away. "Wait." He pulled her back to the table.

The mission to finish the bridge would mean the end to their dance. The Ori mission happened so suddenly she had no time to talk to Jack. Before then they had been having these "friend" meals for some time, visiting each other for "business" reasons. They'd always find time to chat on the phone or in emails just to keep each other up-to-date with what was happening in their own work. But it had become more than keeping in touch, both knew how dangerously close they were to breaking their own rules and the militaries.

And now the Colonel was tired of the game, acting like the chemistry, the pull, wasn't there. She stood in the quiet restaurant staring into his eyes, waiting for Jack to say the words that were caught in his throat.

"Are you asking me to stay?" She softly asked.

Jack was still, unable to say the words they both desperately needed to hear.

"I..." Was all he could mutter.

She walked away, composed. Leaving Jack at the table to reflect upon himself, his life, love and all the other issues that seemed to plague the both of them.

The emails stopped, the phone calls stopped, the little visits stopped. Occasionally actual work did bring them together, but they had fallen back into their old routine. He was leader, she was follower. Back to how it was with him on SG1.

Quickly he heard the news of Atlantis. Elizabeth Weir was MIA. Sort of. And Sam would become their new leader.

He was proud of her. Of her new position. Her new life beyond SG1. Beyond him.

A farewell dinner at O'Malley's steak house with all the team, hugs goodbye in the Gate Room and then she was gone.

Jack made excuses for never admitting his feelings. That she wouldn't feel the same, life told him different, as did that time he was stuck in a time loop. It would ruin her career, but he could man up and retire. She deserved more, but she wanted him anyway. He went round in circles knowing this was his fate. She was moving on, in some part, and he must too.

But then, like a gift from the heavens she returned, and he had yet another chance.

The lunch after Ba'al's extraction turned into dinner and then into drinks at the Hotel.

It was just after midnight when only Jack and Sam were left at the table enjoying their soggy bar food.

"Uh well I think I'll call it a night too." Sam quickly excused herself and went to leave. Sensing that they were about to fall back into the danger zone dance all over again.

Before she could get a few feet from the table a reasonably sober General Jack O'Neill grabbed her wrist. It was just like at the restaurant before she left for the Gate Bridge. Sam feared the can of worms about to be opened again as her own emotions betrayed her. Tears threatened to spill over her delicate eyelashes.

"Sam." Jack whispered. "Wait."

Pain flooded through Sam, unable to deal with their ritual again.

"Stay."


	5. Humble Beginnings

**Authors note:** Needless to say I am angry at myself for not making the time to write this. I am so very thankful for all you readers who are enjoying my story so far. Thank you for reading, reviewing and subscribing. I'm sorry that life gets in the way, thank you for all your lovely wishes for my family, things are looking up. While it is still hard things are getting better at home and at work. I'm not so stressed anymore and hope to spend more time writing.

In other news, I am going to Armageddon! (Like comic con but small, NZ sized.) I was able to get cover for work and had paid for my tickets when things weren't as tight so it's going to be a great little holiday from reality. I'm going to meet Michael Shanks! And go to a VIP brunch with him, only 20 people attending. Some guests I didn't know cancelled last week due to work and were replaced by Ben Browder and Torri Higginson! Isn't that awesome! Sad for those who wanted to see the other guests but great for me.

Sorry this chapter isn't very good. It jumps all over the place and doesn't progress the story but it was needed. Background info that will come into play later.

Again thanks for being awesome. Yes that means you.

* * *

_**Past**_

Jack had pulled Sam close to simply stare into her eyes. Nothing was said as they sat at the hotel bar simply watching each other. There was nothing _to_ say.

Warmth radiated between them, not a physical heat, although that was there, but a deep understanding between them heating their very beings. This wasn't going to be easy. There would be many obstacles, challenges and issues that their possible relationship would create. Both knew this, accepting the risks that it presented and heading down the path anyway.

It was time. They deserved a chance. After all their personal sacrifices for the Galaxy and Earth they were allowed to at least try.

Jack lead an exhausted and tipsy Sam upstairs to his government funded hotel room in silence. He gently lay her on the bed, removing her shoes and laying a soft kiss upon her forehead allowing her to drift happily into sleep.

.'.

"Morning." Jack muttered when he could no longer ignore the sun coming through the windows. Glancing at his watch he realised it was well passed midday.

"Mmmmorning." A sluggish Sam replied not wanting to acknowledge consciousness.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms completely content in each other's presence until Sam sat bolt upright realising exactly where they were.

"Uh Sir?" She hesitantly questioned trying to remember every detail of last night.

"Carter?"

"Uh..." They had been drinking; all of them, one by one the team had left. Then she remembered Jack pulling her back to the table. "Um what happened last night?" She asked. He had pulled her back and forced all her emotions back to the forefront of her mind, but instead of the "friend/ colleague" dance he had said what she needed to hear. He had asked her to stay.

They went up to his hotel room and... the rest was a blur.

"I didn't want you driving." Was all O'Neill offered for answers.

She rolled over forcing herself to look into his eyes, he was completely at peace and partially clothed Sam noted.

Smiling down at her Jack knew what she was thinking. "You still have your clothes on Sam."

Sam felt the warmth rise in her cheeks giving away far too much emotion than she wanted as they burned red.

Jack grinned softly at the light pink colouring her delicate face, adding in some more information. "You appeared cold so I thought it best to keep you warm."

That light laugh that O'Neill loved so much came spilling out of Sam. More heat rose towards her cheeks as she attempted to hide her face in the covers of the bed. Deciding he didn't want to stop looking at her Jack pulled himself under with her and before he knew what he was doing his lips were on hers.

His hands cautiously found their way to her waist as he wrapped himself tighter around her. Sam responded to him, threading her arms around his neck and forcing him to deepen the kiss. Their bodies moved in unison trying to find a perfect position to best take advantage of each other's passion. Jack kissed a trail from Sam's rosy lips down her neck and up the other side nibbling on her earlobe whispering delicate words only for her ears. She pulled him back into another kiss, relishing every second of his scruffy face against hers.

.'.

_**Present**_

Jack reflected on their simple beginnings as he watched over Sam in the intensive care room at the SGC, it had been three days since he had arrived and gotten more answers from his old team.

They were as confused as him at how quickly things on P3X-7449 had changed. The locals had been angered by Daniels ability to read the text on their scared temples and had taken action against the team. Carter and Vala had been taken to a temple as the rest were punished. Once Vala's Goa'uld scar had been discovered she been discarded into the underground sewers where she had been able to find her way to the Monks homestead and beat the answers out of one of them.

Teal'c, Daniel and Mitchell found their way to each other in similar beaten and tortured conditions. And followed a villager to the Monks homestead where they found a disoriented and angry Vala. The Monk told them little, he shared the location of the temple where Sam was and proceeded to speak in riddles about her fate.

"The one with hair of sand and eyes of oceans, with a heart of gold and strength of men will lead the forgotten warriors to eternity. Rising from the ashes the chosen will be purged of darkness and be reborn into light." The Monk chanted over and over as Vala took her pain out upon him. "You will see, you will pay, all those unworthy will be punished. May the darkness take you and light surround us." The crazed Monk had little more to share, even when threatened with Teal'c.

Not wanting to waste more time the team forced their way into the temple and freed Sam from her tiny cell. The fought their way out, the armies of the locals no match for the rage that burned within them all.

Now home the haunting words from the Monks still swam within their minds, the words made no sense, there was nothing all that ominous about them, but the lengths the seemingly peaceful locals had gone to had them all worried.

.'.

Sam had woken a few times, attempting to smile each time at the sight of Jack by her side, not caring for the rules they were breaking. Each time that she was conscious only lasted a few minutes before exhaustion hit her again and she was dragged back into darkness.

Daniel had sat with Jack and Same for a while, Teal'c too. Mitchell had been sitting in the observation room for as long as Jack had been there and Vala seemed to be there every few hours, just to check Sam really was here and not still trapped on the planet.

Sam's own blood family might be a bit damaged and their relationships broken and loosely repaired but she had found friends that adored her. They had all bonded stronger than any family, the bloodshed between them making up for the lack of shared DNA.

.'.

"Jack." Daniel muttered from the doorway.

Jack simply grunted in response.

"You need to eat Jack." Daniel gently told him. "You need to rest."

No response.

"She's going to fine Jack." Daniel continued to urge his older friend. "Please Jack. You know she'll kick your ass for behaving like this."

Jack couldn't help the little smile that forced its way onto his face. It was true, Sam would have a real go at him for not taking care of himself.

"Vala's taken Cam home." The archaeologist informed O'Neill. "Vala was about ready to knock him out to get some sleep. But I said it wasn't necessary." Daniel paused. "Don't make me zat you Jack." He kindly threatened.

Jack heard the distinct sound of a Zat'ni'katel opening up, prepared to fire upon him.

"You wouldn't." Jack called Daniel's bluff.

"True. But he will." Daniel said calmly while signally Teal'c next him holding the energy weapon.

"Indeed." Came Teal'c's strong low voice from the door.

"Carolyn has already agreed to feed you via an I.V line if she has too." Daniel reinforced the threat.

Realising one way or the other he was going to leave Sam's side Jack pulled himself up from his chair, laying a soft kiss upon Sam's pale forehead before staggering to the doorway.

"I will watch over her O'Neill." Teal'c informed his leader, his strong voice wavering slightly as he bowed in solace to the man he deeply respected. Teal'c might not say much but what he said always held great power. He didn't hide the fact that seeing his friend, his sister, hurt him as much as it was hurting Jack.

The simple gesture of his two closet friends coming to his aid was all it took for Jack to lose his composure.

"I can't lose her." He mumbled while losing his ability to stand.

"I know. Come on. Food first." Daniel helped Jack walk away from the medical room, leaving Teal'c to take Jack's protective position.

.'.

The distance didn't help their budding relationship but when Jack or Sam had the time they'd make the trip to go see each other. Their little dates were nothing fancy, dinner, movies, a show, just simply spending time with each other. Jack would always call when he knew Sam would be home, about to go to bed. She would ring at his lunch time, laughing as he attempted to eat his lunch, type and talk on the phone.

They were back to where they were before Sam had left to complete the Gate Bridge. But they had made so much progress. Gone was the charade of friendly meetings, replaced by the joy of the company, they no longer pretended they didn't see what was happening but thrived in their new "dating" status. There used to be such tension when their bodies came too close, now Jack would catch Sam off guard pulling her into a kiss or would whisper something sweet into her ear.

They were really trying to make this work. Jack had begun the resignation process, Sam accepted it would take time to tie up loose ends, finish programmes Jack had started and then finally find a window of calm to process the paper work. But she was happy. She could wait because unlike before she knew what she was waiting for.

Jack gave Sam the time she needed to figure out if she wanted to stay with SG1, find a desk job or retire too. He didn't mind her choice, whatever it was they would make it work, he was happy to leave his post, realising he was finally ready for the quiet (ish) life.

That was their plan. To take it slow and piece it together as they went, knowing what would be waiting for them as they went along. They knew they were an item, exclusive and for the time it was all the labelling they needed.

The secrecy bothered neither of them, it was part of their jobs so what was one more secret? It would come out when they were ready and that knowledge made it that much easier.

Technically they were in a relationship, partners.

To the Air Force and their friends they were colleagues.

For now this was bliss.


	6. Unnecessary Words

**Authors Note:**Hi. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers and readers. You make the sunshine and moon glow. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Armageddon was wicked. Ben had to cancel due to a family emergency, hope everything is ok. I meet Michael, he's hilarious, had brunch with him and it was well worth the money, the casual and personal atmosphere made it so much easier to talk to him. Also met Torri, who is the sweetest tiniest little thing, a total hippy and just so appreciative to her fans. An excellent weekend all up.

Apologies for the delay, things have taken a turn for the worst with my family so it's been difficult to write. I hope to have more posted before Christmas. More reviews will fuel my desire to write but I will continue this, it may just take more time than expected.

* * *

"Jack..." Daniel gently questioned his friend as they sat in the mess hall.

General Jack O'Neill had a large tray of food that he was simply playing with, pushing it around and not even bothering to eat.

"Jack you have to eat." Daniel ordered as kindly as he could. "I won't let you go back in there until you have... And you've slept."

Still nothing from O'Neill but he did start pushing some meat loaf into his mouth.

"That's better." The archaeologist praised.

"I never got what she saw in you you know?" Daniel gently teased his friend once the silence became too uncomfortable. "I mean Sam's – well -" Daniel's facial expression said what his voice failed too. "And your – your..." Daniel's tone turned and expressed what he was trying to say.

"Yeah..." O'Neill grunted agreeing with the man's logic.

"You make her happy though. Doesn't matter she could have done better, much better. She's only ever been really truly happy with _you._" The honesty in Daniel's words forced Jack to pull away from his food and stare into Daniel's pale blue eyes.

After a moment's pause at the sincerity of Daniel's words Jack questioned him. "When did you figure it out?"

"Sam told me." Daniel answered nonchalantly before shrugging and continuing. "Well, she knew I knew and well yeah... You know how she smiles when she's hiding something, wasn't hard to see."

Jack felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards at the mention of Sam's little tell. Sometimes she could hold a poker face, other times her face erupted with such light and joy and she couldn't suppress her soft giggles.

The memories of time shared together flooded the General's mind and the smile fell quickly, destroying his false world and dragging him back into reality. Reality where the woman he loved lay beaten and broken only a few floors away.

Pushing his half eaten food across the table Jack couldn't stomach any more. He tried to speak but found no words to express the storm within him. He couldn't survive such a loss. He had lost his son. His little boy. And he barely scrapped through that. He still can't forgive himself, sometimes he could forget but the pain was constant, he had just learned to live with it. But the mere idea of loosing someone else that his heart was so entwined with sent him plunging into an ice cold fear.

He could not survive without her by his side and desperately wanted this to be a nightmare from which he would soon wake, to find Samantha sleeping next to him.

"Jack?" Daniel tried to gain his friends attention seeing some of the turmoil his friend must be feeling. "I think you should sleep now."

"Nah." Jack ground out as he rose and went to return to the medical observation room where he hoped Sam was awake again so he could tell her everything. He naively hoped that if she heard the depth of his feelings that perhaps it would help her fight.

"Airman Wells will happily _make_ you sleep Jack." Daniel threatened as he followed Jack out of the mess hall, the Airman trailing behind. "He has no issue with it. He does deserve revenge you know. After that mission - "

"Enough Daniel!" Jack responded lashing out at the man by his side. But Daniel never wavered; his eyes behind his glasses bored into Jacks and the General conceded defeat and knew he needed rest. "Fine." He spat angrily, momentarily enjoying the release of his pent up emotion.

.'.

General Jack O'Neill fell into a dreamless sleep for more than six hours. So exhausted from emotional and physical excursion the rest was unaffected by reality.

He awoke believing it all really was a dream and mistaking the blankets for Sam rolled into them. The moment was ruined when Sam became blankets and reality hit him once again. The situation was so surreal, Sam never got hurt, not like this, they always made it through, how could it possibly be real? He kept expecting things to change back, to be as they were, even in his heart he couldn't believe what had happened had happened.

The General returned to the medical observation room to relieve Teal'c of his guard and to find Colonel Mitchell and Vala overlooking the room from behind the thick glass.

The seductive dark haired woman normally bubbly and fun sat next to her commander and simply stared down upon her best friend. Vala Mal'doran looked broken and scared, normally protected by walls and masks the woman didn't bother to hide. She had no rude jokes or witty insights; she simply watched Sam and hoped.

Cameron Mitchell on the other hand was stoic and calm, portraying nothing he stayed frozen and continued to send cold waves towards anyone who dared question him. He believed he had failed his team and would not show any form of weakness of emotion until he could be punished.

Taking Teal'c's position next to his gentle Sam, Jack felt his heart flutter at the rosier colour in her cheeks. While still badly injured with a long road to recovery the fact she had a bit more colour to her made his heart lighter.

She really would get better. She would pull through. And he would be there for her, in any way she needed.

.'.

_**Past**_

"Hungry." Sam whispered at well past midnight.

"Mmmm." O'Neill mumbled next to her agreeing with the feeling.

"Ice cream?" Sam wondered aloud trying to figure out something she wanted to eat.

"Sounds good. Off you go then." Jack ordered his subordinate.

Sam lightly growled at the idea of moving from her comfortable position on her bed. "Mmm nnnnooo..."

"Carter. Thats an order." Jack lightly scolded not wanting to get up either. He was completely content lying there, with this spectacular woman in his arms, their burning bodies entwined.

"PPfffttt." Sam made some sort of noise in witty response.

A few minutes passed and neither budged from their resolve.

Eventually the child in O'Neill grew bored and hatched a plan. He twisted his body to press closer to Sam. He began laying a light trail of kisses across her face and down her neck, fluttering his lips along her delicate skin before gently laying his hand across her abdomen.

He continued kissing down her chest and across her naked torso before suddenly turning sinister and tickling her stomach.

Shocked by the attack Sam's squeal was music to the man's ears and she quickly jumped out of his reach. Pouting she frowned at him, to which he couldn't help but smiling at.

The silver haired General's smile broke out across his face like a beautiful sunrise.

Deciding he'd won Sam skipped off to the kitchen to grab the tub of ice cream in her freezer. She returned and sat in a chair on the far side of the room and began seductively licking ice cream from her spoon.

At first O'Neill was pleased with his victory, but then seeing the blonde angel eating his snack; so far away from him he realised he had been played.

"I surrender oh ice cream Queen!" Jack bowed humbly on the bed. "I request a share in your feast as a show of truce?"

Royally rising from her chair Sam returned to the bed to the eagerly awaiting General.

The tub of ice cream now empty O'Neill whispered a simple question to his lover. "What did I do to deserve you?" Almost asleep his words slurred as he mumbled the request for information.

No reply came from Colonel Samantha Carter Ice Cream Queen who had drifted happily into a deep restful sleep. Completely at ease in the man's strong protective arms the answer was simple.

He was Jack and she was Sam, they belonged together. As strange as the pair seemed it was stranger for them _not_ to be together.

.'.

_**Present**_

"Sir?" Sam whispered hoarsely as her eyes adjusted to the form hovering above her.

"Yeah Carter I'm here." Jack happily replied to the slowly awaking Sam a few hours after he had returned. He pushed the hair from off her face and let her become acclimatised to the situation.

Jack went to move back and allow Dr. Lam access to her patient but a small hand grasped at his.

"Aint going nowhere." He muttered to Sam and manoeuvred to allow the doctor closer while staying at Sam's side.

Carolyn Lam fussed over Sam before finally dismissing herself content with her current condition.

Not caring for his audience Jack clasped Sam's hand tighter and moved closer to stare into her ocean blue eyes. "Sam." He whispered cupping her face in his hand. Opening his mouth to speak her squeaky voice interrupted him.

"I know." She said, understanding everything the man was about to declare.

They didn't need words. She could see everything plain as day upon his pained features. His actions expressed his emotions when they were together as they did now with his presence and support at her side.

Sam pulled herself up with the concerned aid of Jack and even though her team watched she pulled the man she loved into a soft kiss. The taste and feel of his lips was all the evidence she needed that she was home.

That she was safe.


	7. Emergency Tests

**Authors Note:**Thank you all so very much for your reviews. Its what's fuelling me to keep writing and make the effort to get the next chapter up. The more reviews, the better I feel and the more I focus on the next chapter. I'm not happy with the chapter but here it is anyway. The lack of information is reflective of how the characters feel, they don't know anything either.

The story is changing and evolving as I write, deviating a lot from I had originally thought out, this is better though.

I hope is all well with you all. Let me know what needs improvement, what you thought, what you would like to see in future chapters. Any and all ideas and comments will be welcomed openly.

I could do with some more fluffly "past" stuff, I have little to draw on so any ideas on some situations the couple might have found themselves in would be good.

* * *

"Dr. Lam!" A harassed male's voice called into the darkness of the small room. "Doctor are you in here?" They probed deeper, entering the room and searching for the light switch.

A harsh unnatural light erupted into the small room where an exhausted form hid on a small bed. It lay curled in a ball, dark hair loose and free across her soft face, dark circles hanging beneath her closed eyes.

"Doctor Lam!" The voice called again after noticing the heavy sleeper across the room. The intruder crossed and gently woke the sleeping Doctor after only a few hours of her retreat to the room.

Groggy and confused the Doctor took a moment to understand her surroundings before demanding an explanation. "What?" She questioned hurriedly believing Colonel Carter to have gone into some sort medical distress. "Is Sam ok? Where am I needed?" She jumped up quickly and pulled her long hair out of her face. "What's her status?" She began asking the questions so engrained into her.

"The Colonel's ok. She's resting well. I just..." The assistant seemed now hesitant to offer the information they had discovered. "I'm sorry Ma'am for waking you. I – You said only for an emergency and – I – well..." The fearful young man produced documents from a folder and showed them to the confused Doctor.

Doctor Lam, so exhausted and wary had foregone the journey home and decided to retire to the quarters on the base. She had given her staff strict instructions not to wake her for anything other than an emergency. She knew she was no use to anyone tired so once Sam had finally shown signs of staying conscious for a longer period the doctor retreated to much needed sleep.

Her eyes raked over the paper presented to her by the medical personal intruding upon her much needed rest. At first she didn't understand the words on the page, the numbers and symbols meaning nothing to her but as she forced her mind to waken she finally read what was so important.

"Are you sure?" She questioned the man by her side as she speedily made her way for the elevators.

"Yes Ma'am. I checked twice. I'm not sure what I'm reading though – I - " The young man replied quickly keeping step.

"Run the tests again and compare to the first set of bloods from when she first returned. Then do the others we've taken." Doctor Lam began her orders. "I want a fresh test too, new bloods, full work up." Pausing to think it through she asked for more. "Run an M.R.I too."

"What do I tell the others?" The aid hesitantly asked foreseeing the multitude of questions he would be assaulted with.

"I'll handle them, we need to move quickly. If these are right - " She fluffed the papers and re-read the results. "We need to act fast."

.'.

"Ice cream." Sam mumbled to the people around her.

"Huh?" Daniel asked confused, propped up on a stool in the left corner of the medical observation room.

"I want ice cream." Sam's voice was rough and quiet but her team heard her well enough.

"Mmmm me too." Vala agreed lying on another bed half asleep.

Once Sam and Jack had had their moment the others couldn't resist from getting closer to their friend, pushing into the room and getting comfortable. Hours had passed and conversation had died out, they were all now just enjoying each other's company.

"I got it last time." Sam croaked grinning broadly as she recalled the memory she had been dreaming about.

O'Neill looked sheepishly from his place next to Sam's bed, the eyes in the room watching him carefully.

"Then it is only fair that O'Neill gets the ice cream this time." Teal'c's wise and deep voice reasoned, understanding the situation and finding an intelligent compromise.

"Flavour?" Jack asked knowing he had already lost the fight.

"Double chocolate fudge brownie!" Vala offered.

"Strawberry." Teal'c requested.

"Cookies and cream." Daniel ordered his favourite.

"Macadamia." Colonel Mitchell shrugged.

"Hey hey! Hold it! You get one!" Jack responded to the bombardment of demands. "Sam?" He asked for her choice.

Thinking it through Sam made her decision. "Blue jello."

"Hey thats cheating! Thats not ice cream!" Vala called out. "Fudge brownie it is!" She tried her luck.

"I'm the injured one! I get jello." Sam joked playfully, enjoying the calm around her, wincing slightly as her cracked ribs pained her. "So'kay." She quickly told her team as they all reacted to her pain.

Staring intently at Sam, Jack decided she was fine and proclaimed: "That ya do. Blue jello it is!" He rose from his stool to acquire the treat. He squeezed her hand and sent her one of his signature significant looks expressing what his voice and mouth failed too.

Samantha's deep ocean eyes revealed a portal to her own emotions, while leaving for a simple errand she felt a need to show him how she felt, to thank him. While saying it would only tangle the meaning, her eyes and beautiful face showed the man Sam loved so dearly just what she wanted to say.

.'.

Laden with a tray of blue jello O'Neill wandered back to the medical observation room. Turning the last corner he saw a focused Doctor Lam and her team rush into the room and send a confused and aggravated SG1 back out. The team's angry protests fell on deaf ears as Carolyn stared them down and refused them access to the room behind her.

Fearing the worst O'Neill shoved the tray of blue treats into the arms of a passing Airman and barrelled along the last length of corridor to demand his own answers from the Doctor.

Seeing his approach Carolyn turned and steadied herself for the onslaught of his anger and fear.

"No!" So immediately told O'Neill and SG1. "Sam is fine." She addressed them calmly and clearly. "Her blood tests have alerted us to a foreign compound in her system. Were running the tests again and need time to get as much information as we can." Confused eyes met hers but the Doctor did not waver. "You will have to wait for answers until we have them. For now I need you out of my way so I can do my job."

"Will she be alright?" Vala asked, worried for her angelic friend.

"Obviously there's something in Carter's results that has you scared, or you wouldn't be rushing around like this. Tell us what you know." Colonel Mitchell demanded answers, his voice icy and empty.

"Doc. Please." O'Neill pleaded, knowing whatever information she had would only make him feel worse, but needing to know all he could.

Sighing heavily Doctor Lam gave into the pressure. "Whatever is in her system it has her white blood cells on overdrive, she's fighting it but..." She searched for the right words as her voice rose slightly in pitch. "I don't recognise the makeup. It appears to be a virus but the way it's behaving, the way its attacking her body, it's more like an infection. We need more information. I'm sorry. But I must go." She turned and entered the room behind her.

.'.


	8. Poison Ivy

**Authors Note: **I wanted to sincerely apologise for the delay in updating, and for leaving this story for months. It must have looked like I had given up on it. Which is far from the truth. I will finish this story. My only excuse is that life has rushed by so quickly that it went from December to April before I knew what happened. Family and work has been all over place. Things with my sick Grandmother have gotten worse but there is little to be done, and work... well I've been promoted but its only just begun and so far the results have been mixed.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and can forgive my delay. I have gone back and added some plot stuff o previous chapters, edited and gave the story a better flow, but its not necessary to read. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't and I promise to focus more on getting chapters up more regularly. I would also like to say sorry for the poor medical information, I tried to explain it as best as possible but my knowledge doesn't spread much further beyond asthma attacks.

* * *

General Landry typed angrily on his computer, attempting to express his boiling rage at the incompetence of the politicians critiquing his command. The sad little men hiding behind their sad little words had no real understanding of what they were really doing at Stargate command.

It was past midnight, what day he wasn't really sure. The mountain of work he had to get through had been temporally forgotten with the sudden arrival of SG1 after their disastrous mission. He'd been so preoccupied with the well being of his lead team that his other responsibilities had slipped by unnoticed. But now he had to work even harder, with the doubt and fear hanging over his head for his lead team and the pressure from his duties.

As General Landry worked away his daughter, Doctor Carolyn Lam, entered his small office. She closed the door behind her and slumped into a chair, resting her head in her hands, exhausted.

"Carolyn?" General Landry asked concerned, rising from his desk to go to her side.

The doctor simply sat there, barely acknowledging his presence.

"Carolyn what's wrong?" He asked more worried than before. "Is it Colonel Carter?"

Taking some time to pull herself together Doctor Lam finally spoke with a shaky voice as she gave the report she had come to share. "Colonel Carter has been poisoned. It's an organic compound that has attached itself to her white blood cells and as her body heals, the poison spreads. It has integrated with her system, spreading throughout her body and becoming part of her. I've never seen anything like it." Carolyn reported not meeting the eyes of her father and boss. "The unique makeup of it – her body doesn't recognise it as a foreign threat, it's attacking her and I don't know how to fix it."

"What do we do?" General Landry questioned softly, not really knowing what she was saying.

Carolyn gave a bitter laugh. "I have no idea."

.'.

"It would appear the wounds inflicted upon Colonel Carter were deliberate, to aid the spread of the compound." Carolyn addressed the board room a few hours after speaking to her father alone.

SG1 along with Jack, General Landry and the chief medical personal of the base sat around the large red and black table attempting to understand what has infected their team mate.

"The M.R.I shows an increased level of the toxin in Sam's brain. The swelling in her brain caused by the skull fractures have resulted in higher levels of the compound in her neural pathways." Doctor Lam continued, composed. "The tests we have run have also shown that the deep tissue around her wounds, the lacerations and the more superficial damage have a higher level of infection than the areas that weren't damaged. There's even trace amounts of the toxin in the calcium around her broken arm and ribs. The more her body heals, the further it spreads."

"And it has already spread throughout Sam's circularly system thanks to the fact her blood was drained and replaced." One of the medical assistants added.

"Can we put her on dialysis? Clean the blood?" Daniel asked, hoping this would help.

"We've already begun to transfuse clean blood into her system, but the poison continues to spread. It's taken a hold of her vital organs continuing to infect her systems even with the fresh blood, there's no way to remove it completely. Were too late." The assistant replied defeated.

"No! No! There has to be another way! Something else you can do!" Demanded Jack as he slammed his fist down angrily and bolted out of his chair.

"That's why we have the best in vaccine and antidote research flying in as we speak. They've been working in area 51 in viral and biological development, they are the best we have and will be ready to start work as soon as they get here." General Landry informed them as Jack stared threateningly towards Doctor Lam.

"Were not giving up, we can still cure this." Doctor Lam addressed Jack calmly trying to explain what her assistant had said. "Were too late to clean her system, its progressed too far, but we've been able to predict how it will attack and I believe we will be able to stop it before it starts damaging her system."

"What will happen to her, if it spreads?" Vala quietly asked; eyes vacant and lost.

Not meeting the teams eyes Doctor Lam hesitantly answered. "As the poison attacks her system Sam's organs will begin to shut down, it will start slow but once it starts..." She let out a defeated breath. "Her lungs will shut down and fill with blood; her arteries will be flooded with the poison and cause her heart to beat erratically and fail. The strain on her brain caused by the toxin already in her neural pathways will result in excessive nerve firing, causing her excruciating pain. Eventually her veins will thin and tear and she will literally drown in her own blood. It will be long and painful and at that point we will – "

"Once its spread, can you help her?" Jack asked staring intently at the table.

"We can try." Carolyn answered truthfully.

"Do you have any ideas on how to fight it, to stop it?" Jack clarified his question, balling his hands into fists as his mind swam with fury and rage.

"Not yet but – "

"THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Jack spat out furiously before storming from the room.

Filled with desperation Jack made his way towards medical observation room one to look upon the woman he loved.

He stared at her sleeping form, so helpless and vulnerable. Jack traced his dry cracked hand across the delicate features of his lovers face, her once red rosy lips were now place and flat, her pink tinged cheeks looked sick rather than blushed and he wished he could help her, do more, do _something._

"Sam... I'm sorry." He whispered knowing there was little he or the medical team could do to help her. They were the best the world had, and they had no idea what was really happening to Sam. The only ones who knew what the poison was were the bastards on P3X-7449 and –

The locals.

The Monks.

The ones who did this.

Realising what he needed to do Jack laid soft kisses on Sam's resting form. "I'll be back soon." He told her, leaving as quickly as he arrived. He wished her peaceful sleep, and hoped that when she awoke he could have the answers the Doctor needed.

Making his way swiftly though the base Jack reached the gear room in little time. He grabbed some B.D.U's and changed quickly, as he had done thousands of times before. He took weapons from the armoury, guns, ammunition, grenades; he filled his pack with an assortment of sharp objects and various rations and supplies with excellent results in persuasion.

He expected to be met with force; he hoped for it. He would find his way to the monks and force their cooperation and hopefully get an antidote or a sample of the toxin to create one with.


	9. Revealations

**Authors Note: **I wanted to show my appreciation for your continued support of this story by posting another chapter as quickly as possible, as requested by many of you. I know the last chapter wasn't very good because of the medical stuff but I hope it made some sort of sense, this one has some medical stuff too, which I hope comes across okay.

Thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is just story building stuff, some team angst and another cliff hanger. Sorry about that. But in my head it's the bit in TV where it fades to black and we get the credits or a commercial break.

Enjoy.

* * *

General Jack O'Neill quickly made his way to the base control room to activate the gate and proceed on his solo revenge mission, blinding rage and unconditional love fuelling his every action.

"Sir?" The gate technician questioned the General as he approached the controls.

"Stand down sergeant, that's an order." Jack commanded his subordinate then started the dialling sequence to P3X-7449. He activated the base defences to bring down the blast doors and keep the others from stopping him.

"Yes sir." The technician hesitantly agreed, unsure of what to do. The others in the room as equally confused.

Jack entered the gate room as the ring slowly sprung to life and began to grind against itself, spinning and locking the first chevron into place. The thick grey blast doors slammed closed just as SG1 made their way in.

"Jack!" Daniel's worried voiced called to him from the across the embarkation room.

"I'm going Daniel, it's the only way." Jack told his friend, his voice icy cold. His eyes glued on the Gate, willing it to spin faster as another chevron encoded.

"Not like this!" Daniel argued. "You'll get yourself killed. You need to stop and think about – "

"NO!" Jack screamed, his control snapping as he turned on his old team, eyes burning with rage. "She's dying! It's the only way to help her! To save her!"

"I know that Jack! But not like this! Sam needs you! She needs you to keep a level head!" The archaeologist rebutted strongly, willing his friend to calm down. "She needs you _alive_!"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Jack angrily yelled as the sixth chevron locked into place and the gate made its final rotation. "I HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"JACK!" Daniel bellowed approaching Jack's position at the base of the ramp.

The pyramid point of origin made its way towards the top of the gate, the seventh chevron shifting to lock but the power running through the gate dissipated and the final symbol did not activate. It took Jack a few seconds to realise someone had stopped the dialling sequence.

"I know how you – " Daniel tried to talk Jack down from his suicide mission.

"**YOU DON'T KNOW!"** Jack spat back, his features contorting with rage.

"I KNOW!" Daniel fought back, just as hard, feeling every bit as lost and afraid as O'Neill. Daniel was terrified to lose Sam, but he understood Jack's heart breaking pain. "I know how it feels Jack – When Sha're - Jack please!" Daniel begged helplessly, stopping himself from bringing up his own broken history.

Jack threw his weapons down, infuriated with the interference. He tossed his pack to the side and lunged towards the group, growling like a feral animal. He pushed effortlessly passed Daniel and headed straight for Colonel Mitchell and grabbed the new leader by the collar of his uniform.

Tightening his grip around the man's throat Jack stared into Colonel Mitchells eyes.

"You were supposed to protect her." He hissed dangerously at the Colonel.

Colonel Mitchell never flinched as his superior throttled him, his eyes were dark and empty, his face sunken and sullen. Staring closer at the man in his grasp Jack couldn't see the pain the leader was feeling, just his own.

Teal'c came to Mitchell's aid, grabbing O'Neill and pulling him off the other man.

"That – Is – Enough!" Daniel snapped at Jack as Mitchell fell to the ground. "We all know how you feel, we all love her Jack and none of us want to see Sam in any sort of pain! But we need to do this right!"

Teal'c stood protectively between General O'Neill and Colonel Mitchell but turned to face Jack. "I will accompany you to the planet O'Neill." He offered his help. "But we must first know what to search for."

"I'm sorry." Colonel Mitchell muttered crouched on the floor, the first words he had really spoken in days. "I'm sorry!" He repeated more clearly. "I let them take her - I let them hurt her - I couldn't – I should have - I was too slow!" The guilt raging within the Colonel now surfaced, threatening to drown him. "They are my responsibility, I'm supposed to lead them - I failed her!" He confessed bitterly loathing every inch of himself.

"_We_ failed her." Vala corrected from her corner of the room, having watched the others but not interfering. "I could have done something. They found my scar from Qetesh and cast me out. Instead of trying to find her – to get back - I ran..." She stared absently at her shoes, tears spilling down her pale face.

The gate room was silent as SG1, old and new, struggled to understand what was happening to their beloved team mate, friend and lover.

"Then we fix this together." Daniel diplomatically reasoned breaking the silence. Feeling his own guilt for failing to act. For failing to somehow prevent Sam's fate. "We go back, we find a cure, we get information. Once we know what to find." He added, knowing Jack was desperate to act now but doing so would get him and them killed.

Jack paused, thinking over his friends words before relaxing and agreeing to the new plan. "Fine." He muttered as he brushed past Teal'c and offered a hand to help Colonel Mitchell up. "We do this together. As a team."

"Got the band back together!" Colonel Mitchell dryly joked.

.'.

The team stood around Sam's bed, watching as she continued to sleep. They waited anxiously for her to awake so they could learn any tiny detail that could help them before they set off to P3X-7449.

General Landry had barely been able to tell Jack he was a fool before the war seasoned leader agreed to send the team back. It was a purely volunteer mission, with all the political restrictions around the SGC there was little they could "officially" do, but nothing would stop SG1. The repercussions of the mission they were about to embark on were going to be far reaching into all their lives, but no one gave a damn about the red tape.

They had to help Sam.

And they'd do whatever it took.

The angelic blond rested peacefully, unaware of the sacrifices about to be made for her, yet to awaken and hear the news of her fate if they failed.

"Eight days." Doctor Lam told the team as she entered the room to check on Sam. "Eight days until her system shuts down completely and there will be nothing we can do for her."

"What do you need doc?" Cameron asked, wanting to know exactly what they had to gather to fix this.

"A sample of the original toxin, untainted and a concentrated dose if possible, blood samples of the Monks and any other locals that handle it; they may have a natural immunity. I'll need samples of anything they have mixed into the poison; typically a toxic compound is a mixture of various viral and infectious agents, to better harm the target." Carolyn Lam listed her needs. "Oh and bring me samples of the different foods and water on the planet, the more the better, the poison is organic, it has to be derived from something indigenous to the planet."

"Right, anything and everything." Mitchell repeated.

"The temple." Vala mumbled, trying to grasp a watery memory.

"Vala?" Daniel went to her side, trying to figure out what mystery the woman knew.

"The temple, where they held her, there were trees, purple trees, with thorns and orange blood." Vala tried to explain.

"Sap? Leaking out?" Daniel tried to clarify.

"Yeah... It's blurry. I'm sorry." Vala stared desperately around the room, pleading with her team to understand. "I can't remember, it's like... They gave us something..." Vala rubbed her arms, searching for evidence that proved she had been tampered with. "They kept chanting, going round in circles... I couldn't think clearly... Then they threw me out, tainted one. I'm sorry. That's all I can remember."

Daniel pulled Vala into a tight embrace. "Shhh... It's ok... Purple tree. We'll find it. More samples the better. Right? Right Carolyn?" Daniel asked the Doctor who seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Doctor Lam?" Daniel questioned softly as the woman stared idly at Vala. Transfixed by something only she could see.

"They gave you something?" Doctor Lam asked Vala, oblivious to Daniel's questioning.

The mood of the room changed instantly, SG1 became suddenly on edge, well aware of the implications the question held.

"Yeah... Uh... To make us cooperate, it made the colours spin. I - " Vala seemed to finally register what the group had already realised. "Oh god. You think I'm infected?" She pushed out Daniel's hold and took stock of the people in the room. "I was tested when we came back, we all were – "

"Your post-mission blood tests came back clean... But..." Doctor Lam tried to process the limited information she had on the poison.

"But what?" Vala demanded answers, fear lacing her voice.

"The toxin attached itself to Samantha's white blood cells, using the body's natural healing response to spread throughout her systems and infect her." Doctor Lam explained, thinking through the possibilities aloud.

"But I wasn't hurt... I could – I could still have it?" Vala questioned panicking at the thought.

"How is that possible? Isn't that why we all get jabbed when we get home? To stop something like this?" Mitchell tried to reason, frowning at the idea that the safety procedures didn't work.

"Yes and no..." Doctor Lam began her theory. "If Vala was exposed but didn't undergo the final stages of the ritual then it's possible the toxin is dormant. In Sam's tests the poison showed many characteristics of her DNA, like it's writing itself into her genetic code to become better camouflaged. But maybe it's the other way around; while it's dormant it's indistinguishable in the blood stream."

"And that means?" Mitchell asked, rising from his casual stance, his tone tainted with agitation.

"It means we could all have it." Vala coldly answered, already understanding what Doctor Lam was saying.

"Yes." Came Carolyn's saddened reply.


	10. Azalea Tangled in Passion

**Authors Note: **See! I promised to keep to a more regular updating schedule. Where moving on now, we've had the first act, were near the end of the second and then there's just the third! Were almost done with the story.

I know you all want answers, and to see SG1 save the day. But I needed this in the story, its character stuff that needed to be said so the main story is better understood. And I wanted to give more background to our fav couple. It was brought to my attention by a reviewer that the story was lacking this. So here it is.

I have also posted this as a separate one shot, because I just love how it turned out and it works on its own too. It was a real pleasure to write.

Let me know what needs work, what you want to see and the more reviews I get, the faster I type! Thanks to all my lovely readers, reviewers and subscribers. If I missed thanking you via PM I'm sorry but your support is appreciated.

* * *

_**Past – General O'Neill's house.**_

The golden sun sank beneath the horizon, lightening up the dull sky with radiant shades of pinks and purples. Somewhere beneath the changing sky lay two lovers, intertwined in each other's arms, oblivious to the world around them and the disappearing day. The pair was completely captivated in each other's presence, relishing the feel of their warm bare skin against the other.

The sensation of the feel of the other was so seductive and new, the couple were too transfixed in their company to care about the coming night.

General Jack O'Neill traced his rough fingers across his lover's body, circling along each dip and bump across her smooth skin. He drew patterns on his lover's delicate frame, tickling his way along her form as he tried to memorise every detail of her perfect body.

"That tickles." Colonel Samantha Carter idly told her partner, her mind a flutter at his touch.

"Shhh... I'm mapping out a strategic plan here." The General playfully scolded her.

Samantha giggled at his witty remark and gave a blissful moan as the man's hands trailed lower across her body. She twisted slightly to better fit into the curves of her lover, resting her head in that perfect spot in his arms, just right for her head.

"I missed you." She mumbled into his chest, the sound of Jack's heart beat steady and strong sending her into a completely relaxed state.

"I missed you too." He whispered back, hating that their time together was always tainted by the fact one would have to leave the other eventually.

It had only been a few months since their first night together, and they had always made time for each other since then. But it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye, the phone calls, the emails, the quick visits, it wasn't enough. They both craved more.

But so many things kept the pair apart.

"Stay." Jack muttered to Sam as she drifted into sleep. He desperately wanted her by his side every night, to fall asleep with her in his arms, to awake with her next to him. He wanted to make her breakfast every morning, he wanted to argue over showers, he wanted her.

"I've got a few more day's leave..." Sam murmured in reply to the invitation.

"That's not what I meant." Jack answered, breathing in as much of his scent as he could. Trying to keep it trapped in his senses.

"Jack..." Sam whimpered his name as she forced herself to waken and focus, sensing how close they were to a difficult conversation. She wasn't ready for their bliss to end.

The sound of his name rolling so freely off her tongue sent Jack's hormones into over drive, everything about the woman in his arms made his mind race and heart ache for her.

"Samantha..." Jack replied, the use of her first name emphasizing his emotion.

Sam frowned up at the man she loved with every drop of her soul. His scruffy face, his grey hair, that little scar above his eye, she knew all his features off by heart, and she knew what that expression meant.

Jack leant down and kissed the frown from his lovers face while his own face stayed as thoughtful as ever.

"What do we do?" She asked him, genuinely confused. This wasn't a problem she could solve overnight, it wasn't something that followed any laws of physics and couldn't be fixed by altering the way the components interact.

"I don't know." Jack truthfully answered. Just as lost as she was.

Night set in across the land and the two lovers, now lost in their own thoughts, could not see the stars that erupted to life above them, for the light in their hearts was dwindling.

"What do you want most?" Jack questioned her as the cold drifted into their bed.

"You." Was Samantha's simple reply.

"I'm yours." Jack lightly informed her. "Always."

"I know." She whispered to him. Twisting again to force themselves closer, trying to squish themselves into one being. "But it's not that simple." She loved the words he spoke, but knew their relationship couldn't be so easily labelled.

"I know." Jack softly replied, understanding exactly what she was thinking.

This woman had come into his life in a blur of blue Air Force uniform. She made him smile in a matter of moments and had somehow had him trying to explain himself. She was full of love, courage and light. A bubbly theoretical astrophysicist that was way smarter than him and could out do any of the guys on his team. She had guts and she had skill. And by the time they were to step through the gate to Abydos, he adored her.

By the time Jack had figured out that the warmth growing within him was more than friendship it was too late. He tried to fight it, he never let the object of his affections know the truth, nor did he let it compromise his work, or hers. But he couldn't stop the longing that grew with his heart; he couldn't stop admiring the way her hair bounced, the way her body moved and the way her smile could light up the world, the glow to her skin, the flush to her cheeks and the red of her lips. Everything that made Samantha wonderful, her heart, her soul, her mind and her body, made Jack O'Neill love her more.

When Jack finally knew he would always be hers, always be by her side, always there for her, in any way she needed, she had already healed him. Her presence in his life had mended his broken heart, filled his black mind with light and restored his soul. He was free. He felt good around her. Like the darkness in his past could be washed clean by her beauty.

While he felt that she deserved more, that he could never be enough for someone as magnificent as Samantha Carter, it didn't matter, because for some insane reason, she choose him. He almost missed his chance and he loathed the pain his actions had caused her. But he vowed to spend the rest of his life making hers better. Giving her whatever she wanted and then more.

"So what now?" Sam asked of Jack.

"I don't know." He replied, at a loss as to how to make things better for her.

The rules and regulations that divided them had been left forgotten, but the boundaries were still there, keeping them apart and now they saw them again. They spread like a wide valley separating the two lovers as they desperately tried to find a bridge to cross. Neither wanted to be the cause of the other's retirement, but while they were both United States Air Force officers there would always be a void between them.

"I'm tired Jack." She told him honestly. "I was leader of Atlantis. I was doing good work, and they took it away from me." Samantha couldn't hide that she felt defeated by the I.O.A, they had appointed her to Atlantis and she had thrived there. A natural born leader but then it was taken away. "I've been offered command of The General Hammond."

"I know." Jack quietly answered. "The paper work crossed my desk a few weeks ago." He turned so he could look into her bright blue eyes. "You'll do great. And I won't stand in your way." He told her truthfully, wanting to show his full support.

Samantha didn't answer, too lost in the features of the man before her.

"What do you want most Sam?" Jack questioned again.

Samantha weighed her options for what felt like the hundredth time in only a few days. She had re-joined SG1 when she returned from Atlantis, leading research and development at the base and continuing off world missions. She enjoyed being with her old team, working hard and exploring new worlds. But she felt like it was backwards step. She was a full bird Colonel now, she was leader and SG1 wasn't enough anymore.

But the idea of starting a whole new adventure on The General Hammond had its own draw backs. She wasn't sure if that's what she wanted either. The thrill, the challenge, the fun and the unknown, it was all very tempting. But she had already lived that life and had barely survived it. It was exhausting being on the edge of death every other week, fighting for the right to breathe as enemies of many different kinds came at her and those she protected.

Samantha wanted to move forward. But there were many paths ahead and each confused her.

"Right now. All I want is you." She finally told Jack, speaking truthfully. "Beyond that, I have no idea what I want."

Jack laid his lips gently upon hers and stared into the deep blue pools of her eyes. "When you're ready. When you make your choice, know that I will _always_ be here for you." He cupped her soft face gently in his hands and spoke with great sincerity. "I will always be yours Samantha Carter. No matter what." He laid kisses upon her face before pulling the woman of his dreams into a tight embrace, refusing to let their forms separate and become individuals again.

What they were needed no labels, it was bliss.

He wasn't Jack without Sam. They belonged together.

In that moment of peace, with the love of his life in his arms General Jack O'Neill decided it was time to retire. No matter what choice Samantha made, Jack was ready for the quiet life. He was tired of the politics of his job; it had turned his passion into a chore and he was ready for life after the Air Force. He hoped she would be by his side, but knew he would never stop her from living her life. That was the choice he had made when she choose him, he knew he might have to let her go and he was at peace with that. As long as she was happy, than so was he.

Some ten hours later the sun began to rise on another new day. Fresh and clean and ready for a new start, it rose high above the world, sending its warmth down toward the forbidden lovers below.

A new day, bringing new hope.


End file.
